


MY BRIDGE OUT OF THE ABYSS

by Rithebard



Series: She did make defect, perfection. [2]
Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: F/M, Family, Love, Lulu is back, Murder Mystery, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sex, Shell Shock, fan dance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-21
Packaged: 2018-03-21 00:13:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3670248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rithebard/pseuds/Rithebard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack meets his father for lunch and finds murder instead.  Phryne, Hugh, Dot, and Jack's family all try to help but something from Jack's past comes back to haunt him deeply.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lunch

**Author's Note:**

> This story is a continuation of THE SECOND TIME AROUND you do have to read it to really understand what is going on in this story. Though the story is a stand alone the characters are continuation of that story. 
> 
>  
> 
> This story has a character with Post Dramatic Stress Disorder, at the time it was called Shell Shock.
> 
>  
> 
> Other wise join Phryne, Jack and their unconventional family on this new journey.
> 
> This is not beta'd

Jack stood in front of the mirror nervously pulling his tie through his collar. Phryne lounged at the bottom of her bed quietly watching him, she looked very comfortable in her favorite peach pajamas. 

"May I help you, Darling?"

Jack rolled his eyes and looked over his shoulder, "I think I can handle putting on my own tie, Sweetheart."

Phryne gracefully got up, walked over to him, pulled the tie out of his hands and out of his collar. She put it around her own neck and then pulled him by his lapels into a searing kiss. Jack responded immediately, kissing her back with equal passion. When they pulled back Phryne playfully cleaned his lips with her fingers, receiving tiny kisses as a thank you.

"Better?" She asked smiling into Jack's now twinkling eyes.

Jack cleared his throat and nodded. "I am sorry, Darling, I am a grown man why do I get so nervous when I meet my own Father for lunch?"

"Because you love him."

"And he is the one person I know more then anyone else in my life who can intimidate me with a single glance."

"That's only because you love him, Darling." She pulled the tie from her neck and tenderly pulled it through his collar, making sure to give him playful little scratches that made Jack lean closer for more. "I know your Mother and Father are proud of you so you can calm down." She kissed his nose and then pulled back a little so she could knot his tie with a delicate precision. 

"I'm glad your so sure, I'm not."

"That's because you're such a perfectionist, you want to exceed everyone's expectations, including mine."

"Of course I do, Phryne. I love you, I want you to be happy."

"I am happy. You always exceed my expectations... maybe I should create a special report card just for you, then you will always know where you stand with me?"

Jack burst out laughing and his head bent down onto her shoulder, he glanced back up at her, Phryne's eyes sparkled and she caressed his cheek. "Phryne, you are such a nut, it is one of the many reasons I love you."

"Thank you, I like that, eccentricity is an art, and I am an artist." She made sure his knot was straight and smiled at him, "You look perfect, I think you look beautiful."

"Thank you, utterly due to your excellent skills." He kissed her on the nose.

*****************************************

Jack entered the Victorian County Court Building and walked up the steps to his Father's and Brother In Law's private offices. 'I'm glad Dad wants to have lunch but I wish we could just meet at the restaurant.' Thought Jack as he entered the outer office, he smiled affectionately at the older woman behind the desk, "Good afternoon, Mrs. Perkins."

"Jack, since when am I, Mrs. Perkins?"

Jack snorted, "Sorry Mae, you just looked so professional."

"Really Jack, have you ever known me not to present myself professionally? I have worked for your Father since you were six years old?"

Jack nodded and shrugged, "Very true. Is he in a good mood?"

Mae smiled at Jack, he has asked her the same question since he was a teen, nervously waiting to see his Father on his school break. "Yes actually, the court calender came out and he's not on the case of the century."

"You don't mean he was up for...?"

"Yep, the Sanderson/Fletcher trial, it has now been moved out Richmond too due to ties to the community."

"As far as I am concerned it could leave the damn country." It had been a worry that either his Dad or Gerry, his Brother In Law would be assigned that nightmare. He was so relieved that the trial was not going to be held in their courtrooms. "I'm so glad."

"So is he, Jack. Go on in, he's waiting for you."

"Thanks Mae, if I should get any calls....?"

"I know, I know, I should come right in and tell you. When have I not, Detective Inspector?"

"Very true," He gave the older woman a sweet kiss on her cheek and then went to knock on the door.

"Come," said the familiar low growly voice. 

Jack squared his shoulders, took a deep breath and entered the large book lined office. "Hi Dad," said Jack with a friendly smile.

"Hello Jack, you look fit."

Jack internally rolled his eyes, though he would never do that in his presence, "Thanks Dad, you do too."

"Any interesting cases?"

"No, not since the one we told you about."

"You two almost got killed..."

"Dad..."

"Alright Son, I will drop it." He gestured toward the guest chair and went to sit in his chair behind the desk. "How are Phryne and the family?"

"Dad, you just saw everyone yesterday."

"I know...I was just being polite, Jack."

Jack nodded, "Yes, we are a polite family, polite and honorable." Jack suddenly sounded very sad.

"What's wrong, Son?"

"The case that was moved from our Province."

"Ah, Mae told you about that, did she? Why do you sound so melancholy?"

"Every time I think of it I became very melancholy. I just am so disappointed and disgusted. Phryne says it's because I am such an honorable man I expect everyone to be. That's true of course, but I think it's because I feel so personally betrayed by George Sanderson. He almost got Phryne and Dot killed. He allowed Fletcher to kidnap and transport children for unspeakable reasons...I just...it's..."

"Sometimes mentors fall, Jack."

Jack nodded and his head lowered, his eyes closed in torment. He felt a warm hand on his shoulder squeezing it affectionately. Jack opened his eyes and looked into his favorite expression on his Dad's face, compassion. 

"Son, I have had it happen too. I have been let down by a mentor, he did not fall as far as George Sanderson but it was enough to hurt to the bone. It takes time especially since it is in the press, but it will pass."

"Really Dad, do I know of him?"

"No, it was years..."

They were interrupted by loud horrible scream, it was from someone they both knew very well, "Was that Gerry?" asked Robert Robinson.

But Jack was already running out of the room.

********************************

There were several people outside the file room where the scream came from including Mae, Jack ran up to her and asked, "Where is Gerry?"

"He's in there, I was just bringing him some water. He's in shock. It's his legal secretary, Hilly."

"I'll take him the water, could you please get these people back in their offices, my men will be here soon and I am going to personally work this case, but right now I'd like this hall clear."

Mae nodded, "Sure," then Mae clapped her hands and called, "All right everyone leave the area so the Inspector can do his job."

Jack watched her with affection for a minute, then went into the file room. The room was split into two, half of it was a file room and the other half was a law library. He saw Gerald sitting in a chair, holding his head and it looked to Jack like he was crying. On the floor behind him by several feet was a young woman with files on top of her and a shelf across her legs. 

"Gerry?"

The tall blonde slowly looked up, he was very pale, his eyes were full of tears and wide with shock and fear. "Jack?"

"Here Gerry, drink this slowly and then tell me what happened."

Gerald took the water drinking it slowly with his eyes closed. Jack's eyes started to scan the crime scene and then he groaned to himself. He spotted his Father coming into the room. He took a deep breath, "Dad..."

"Son, I called your station, I spoke to Collins he will be here soon."

"Thank you, Dad. Now, please go and wait in your office..."

"Nonsense, I can help you..."

"Why don't you be helpful by helping Mae clear the hallway."

"Jack, I can help you, I know..."

"Dad you will help me, believe me. But for right now I need to look over my crime scene."

"Your crime scene?"

""My territory, my case. Please go help Mae." Jack emphasized, please.

His Father huffed a bit but nodded and went out to help his secretary out in the hallway. Jack breathed a sigh of relief. Then he hunched down by his Brother In Law and asked, "Gerry, tell me what happened?" His voice was very gentle and the blonde haired man looked up at him. His eyes were clearer now but still very distraught. He swallowed and said, "I was looking for Hilly, it had been over an hour, it wasn't like her to take off like that. I needed her to do some research for a case I had coming up. I saw her under a pile of files so I ran over to revive her...she was cold...lifeless. I guess I screamed and fainted. One of the law clerks found me and then Mae came in..."

"What's the name of the law clerk?"

"Peter Lepus," Jack nodded and scribbled it into his notebook.

"That is enough for now, go to your office and wait for me...Ger, could you try and get Dad to go to his office, please?"

"Yes, I will. Jack, thank you for being so gentle with me."

Jack smiled at his brother in law and his friend, "There is no reason I shouldn't be."

*******************************

Constable Collins, Phryne and Dot came running into the file room. "Collins, why did you bring, Miss Fisher and Miss Williams here?"

"I didn't sir, Dotty came for lunch and Miss Fisher came to talk to you and then..."

"You answered the phone and all of you came running?" He answered with an ironic look at his young assistant.

"Now Jack, I was there to discuss something with you and the call came in, of course I knew I could be of help..."

Jack knew better then to argue with his partner,he knew he would need her help since this involved his family. "Fine, thank you, I could use a bit of help."

Phryne looked triumphant, Jack merely rolled his eyes and then looked to Collins, "Hugh, start interviewing people in the offices. Dotty, if you wouldn't mind could you see if you could keep my father in his own office?" 

"Yes Sir!" Said Hugh as professionally as he could.

"Of course, Inspector," Dotty answered, following Hugh out of the room.

After they left, Phryne smiled at her partner and asked, "So what have we got?"

"We?"

"Jack?"

They stared at each other for a few minutes then Jack smiled and shook his head, they were all alone. The police photographer had already come and gone. The hallway was now clear so he could be himself with Phryne.

He sighed and said, "Alright Sweetheart, I could use all the help I can get."

"Because of your Dad?"

"Yes, unfortunately he is also trying to help me too."

"Your Dad is a sleuth too?"

"Armchair Sleuth would be more accurate, he is quite a fan of Mrs. Christie and Doyle. And if I know my Sister..."

"Jack!"

Jack closed his eyes as he recognized his sisters voice, Phryne smiled at her, "Hello Celia."

"Oh good Phryne, I am glad your here to help, Jack. Where is my Gerry?"

"In his office," Jack answered quietly."

"Do you need my help, Jackie?"

"No Celly, I think we can handle it."

"Good, then I will take care of my Gerry. How is he, Jack?" She demanded.

"In shock, but he will rally." He replied softly.

Celly nodded and then ran out of the room. Jack looked balefully at Phryne, "I wonder when my Mum will turn up?"

Phryne smiled, then she started to look at the poor victim, "Who do we have here?"

"Hildagard Rogers, 30 years old, legal secretary, she worked for Gerry for a year. She is engaged to an accountant that I have already sent for, her parents are both deceased. She had been missing for over an hour which was out of character and he found her like this but with a pile of files on top of her, and a file shelf on top of her legs. They were removed after the photographer was done taking his pictures for our files."

"Did she hit her head, or trip over something?"

"No contusions on the head or marks on her ankles, just across her legs where the shelf landed. Of course we will wait for the coroners report but why would a healthy young lady die suddenly and knock a file shelf on top of her?"

"Good question," said Phryne as she walked around the victim. Her sharp eyes took in every angle trying to find something out of place. Over a charm bracelet on her arm there was a red mark. 

"I saw that, Phryne, but couldn't that have been from the bracelet as she fell down?"

"It could be an entry wound, Darling."

"Of what?"

"Good question, that is what we will have to find out."

**********************************************

Jack went back to the station, Phryne stayed behind to do a bit of sleuthing and to interview Gerry herself in her own subtle way.

He put his coat and hat on the pegs outside of his office and came in to find the young woman's fiance'. His name is Charles Edgar, he is an accountant at one of the new department stores that had been opening all over Melbourne.

"I just got the job, Sir. Hilly and I were trying to save up for out wedding, we had announced it for a year from now but we were working hard to get as much money as we could...she had such a dream. A beautiful dream...now gone..."

Jack nodded, "What was she like? Did she get along with everyone at work?"

"Oh yes, Sir. She was lovely. Everyone loved her. I met her after the war. I had a rather severe case of Shell Shock and she was a volunteer. She would read poetry and Shakespeare to me...."

Suddenly, Jack felt dizzy and had a severe shock of vertigo. He squeezed his hands on his chair tightly, his stomach lurched. His mind shifted and he was back in the wards of the hospital, he had a severe injury, followed by Shell Shock. He was in the hospital for weeks surrounded by the dying and nurses with squeaky shoes.

He blinked, his head ached and the blood was rushing in his ears so he couldn't hear anything but that sound. He looked at the young man. He was still talking but Jack had no idea what he was saying. When the mouth stopped moving, he somehow thanked him and asked him to return tomorrow. Then with shaky hands he picked up the carafe on his desk and poured some water. He slowly drank it, trying to steady himself. He closed his eyes and put his hands through his hair, there was only one thought in his head, "I have to get home to my Phryne." he said softly to himself.

***********************************************************

Phryne was lying on the chaise in her boudoir, she had a lot to tell Jack when he came home from the station.

There was soft knock on the door, "Yes?" she called out.

A quiet soft voice cried, "Phryne."

Phryne ran to the door to find a pale, glassy eyed Jack. 

"Jack!"

His eyes were filled with tears and he opened and closed his mouth a few times unable to speak. Then in barely a whisper he cried, "Phryne...Phryne...Help!" Then he collapsed,she caught him and slowly lowered him carefully to the floor. As she gently felt his head for a wound, she cried out in a panic, "Mr Butler! Dot! Help!"


	2. Shell Shock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack comes out of the attack and he, Phryne and Dr. Mac try to figure out why it's happening.

When Jack came back to himself he found that he was naked in a tub filled with bubble bath with a very familiar scent. His eyes closed again as warm hands rubbed his shoulders. After enjoying the sensual pleasure for a few seconds he said softly, "I'm back Darling."

 

Tear filled blue eyes met his and the relief that flooded them made him hurt all over again just for giving her so much pain. "Jack! What happened. I looked all over your head for a wound but I couldn't find one..."

 

"No Sweetheart...it's...Shell Shock. I had it quite often after the war...but...I haven't had it in eight years."

 

"What set it off?"

 

"The victim's fiance I'm not sure why...uh....Sweetheart, how did I get into this tub?"

 

"You collapsed, Mr. Butler helped me get you into the tub. He went down for some brandy, I took your clothes off and put in the cool water and some bubble bath. I thought it would be soothing. Dot brought some brandy, and we both took turns trying to get you to drink it. You have been withdrawn for over two hours. I was so...terrified." She whispered the last word.

 

He reached up and cupped her cheek, she leaned into it and gently brushed his hair out of his eyes. "I must have been in a haze for about three hours if you count the time I was at the station, to the time I just came back to myself. Damn."

 

"How did you get home in that state?"

 

"I hailed a cab and gave him your address. The only solid thought in my head was you, I just wanted to get home to you. I knew I would be safe in your arms." 

 

Phryne leaned into the tub to kiss him tenderly. Jack pulled her into the tub and held her close. His eyes closed and he snuggled against her shoulder. Phryne tenderly stroked his back and kissed his neck. "You have a very strong mind to find your way home in such a state. I am glad I'm your safety because you have always been mine." 

 

"I am sorry I ruined your negligee."

"It's alright. I can always buy another one. There is only one Jack Robinson and your irreplaceable."

"So are you. I love you Phryne."

"I love you too."

*********************

Jack and Phryne were in robes sitting on the sofa in the parlor. Mac was examining Jack. Carefully looking into his eyes.

"Well Mac?" Asked Phryne in a soft voice.

"He is fine, very healthy. You said you have not had an attack in how many years?

"Eight." He replied softly.

"What triggered that one?"

Jack closed his eyes and swallowed twice, he reached for Phryne's hand held it to his chest. "When Rosie left me."

Mac nodded, "I see, she was family and she left you. You felt abandoned. Now you were talking to this young man who was left too. Not abandoned by choice but still someone who he loved deeply was gone. And I think you connected to him because of that, because you both suffered from Shell Shock during the war and because of your family. She worked for your Brother In Law, Gerald."

"Mac...Mac isn't that a bit of a stretch?"

"No Phryne, not when you suffer from Shell Shock, it has to be a spark of some kind, that wouldn't be in Jack's thoughts on a daily basis. It does make sense. Jack, how are you feeling now? Do you have complete focus on what we are saying?"

Jack looked at Mac balefully, "Unfortunately."

Mac smiled at him and winked at Phryne, "He is fine, Phryne, your nursing skills worked beautifully."

Jack tilted his head and he looked at his friend and asked, "Mac, should I hand the case over to another DI?"

Mac and Phryne exchanged a quick silver look, they communicated in seconds thanks to years of knowing and trusting one and other. 

"I think you can stay on the case but keep Phryne with you, she was your anchor during the attack, it will help keep you focused on the here and now. You also click better with her around, you're a great team. I think she will make another attack less likely."

"But not guaranteed?"

"No Jack, there is no guarantee with mental health or you would never have had another attack at all."

Jack nodded, then his stomach grumbled.

Mac chuckled and winked at him, "Right, now my prescription is dinner."

"Already ordered. Darling, why don't you go eat and I will see Mac out." Said Phryne, caressing his cheek.

Jack knew when he was being managed, he kissed her palm and looked at them both with an ironic look, "So you two can talk about me?"

Mac laughed, "And that's why the great detective earns his salary."

Jack smiled and graciously rose. He kissed Phryne. Then he hugged Mac and left the room.

After Phryne was sure Jack was out of ear shot she asked, "Should I be worried?"

"Only for the duration of the case. I think you should keep an eye on him, he has a brilliant and agile mind but he also has an excellent imagination and that sadly makes him vulnerable to Shell Shock. Just be there for him, Phryne, as if you won't be."

"I'll always be there for him. Always."

******************************************

Phryne ran her fingers through the thick soft hair of her sleeping partner. She studied his face as he slept, it was so peaceful, he looked like a boy as he slept. After eating one of Mr. Butlers delicious meals they went to bed early.

They cuddled till an exhausted Jack fell asleep in her arms. As much as she loved the exciting, strong man of action that he was, she also loved the vulnerable sweet man in her arms. She wondered why Jack never told her that he had suffered from Shell Shock, they had shared war stories but he never mentioned he was either wounded or ill from Shell Shock. She knew his body well now and she wondered where he had been wounded, he had some shrapnel wounds on his back but that could have been something he suffered as a policeman. She made up her mind she would gently try find out about it when this was all over.

As if he heard her thoughts in his sleep, Jack stirred and in a voice that was stronger and sounded more like her Jack then it had all evening, he said, "I am sorry I never told you about this, Darling."

She looked into his now serious blue eyes and cupped his cheek, "Why didn't you? It would have been so easy when were helping poor Freddie Ashmead."

Jack leaned into the warm loving hand, he swallowed and replied softly, "I lost Rosie because of it. After a year of suffering from a husband she didn't know, who had Shell Shock, and would not go out with her into society she finally left me. I was very worried that I would lose you too. I wanted to be strong for you, your rock."

"Darling, you are my rock. You were my rock when we were just friends and even more so now that we are together. This does not make you weak, it merely makes you complex." Her opinion of Rosie just plummeted. To desert a man like Jack because of those reasons were beyond her understanding, she felt her anger well up. 

Jack felt it too, he pulled her close and kissed her. "I don't really blame Rosie, I lost my humor , passion, and I simply could not talk to her about it. It was outside her understanding...but I should have known better with you. You are such a compassionate person and I know you love me...I guess I underestimated you. I am so sorry, My Darling."

She pulled his chin up so she could look into his beautiful eyes, "I understand, but you now know you can tell me anything, right?"

"Yes, I do." He cupped her cheeks and pulled her to him gently and kissed her passionately. She fell into the kiss, deepening it and pulling him on top of her. She looked up at him when they pulled out of the kiss, "So tomorrow, we sleuth together, correct? Not only to help you keep focused but because I am your partner in sleuthing, right?

Jack chuckled and licked her nose. She laughed and kissed him, "Right?" She asked him tickling his ribs.

He laughed, "Of course, I want you too." He rolled off Phryne but kept his arms around her, so they were side by side. He looked into her eyes and swallowed a couple of times. "I still have Mr. Edgars coming back tomorrow because I have no idea what he said. I need you there not just for your perspective which is always first rate but because it will keep me anchored."

"I know that, Sweetheart...oh... I am so sorry, I forgot to tell you, your Dad called while you were ill."

Jack lowered his head to her shoulder and moaned. "You didn't tell him...?"

"Of course not, Darling. But he saw you at the station and you walked right past him. He could tell you were having an attack because of that and your pallor." Jack closed his eyes and groaned the word, "Wonderful."

"I told him you were fine, and that you were resting. I told him it was minor." She said, tenderly kissing his chin, and lips and his nose. 

He opened his eyes and kissed her tenderly, "Was that when I was in the tub?" Phryne nodded, swallowing her bottom lip. He playfully traced her lips till she smiled and kissed his finger. "But Darling, you had no idea what it was, you didn't know if it was minor or not?" 

"I know, but I would never have told your Dad, that I was worried sick, Darling. That's the last thing you needed."

Jack looked at her with such deep love that Phryne blushed, he smiled and said, "You are something else, Miss Fisher."

"I am glad you realize it, Inspector," She pulled him back on top of her and pulled him close. She wanted to make him forget the horror of today and only think of how much she loved him, they made passionate love till dawn.

**********************************

Jack was sitting on the bed watching Phryne and Dot go through her outfits to decide what to wear. He knew little about fashion, but he loved to watch them go over options, it was such a complicated fascinating process to him.

"Could you save the negligee, Dorothy or was it beyond repair?" He asked her quietly.

"It can be saved, it just needs some loving care." Dot replied as she handed Phryne three different hats to go with her outfit.

"Which you of course can perform?" Asked jack affectionately.

"Yes Inspector," She said blushing a bit.

"Jack. Please call me Jack, Dorothy?"

"Forget it Jack, she still won't call me Phryne after two years." She said affectionately with a wink at Dot.

"Sorry, it's the way I was brought up."

"Please don't apologize, I would just like you and Hugh to be more comfortable with me here."

"We're fine, we both respect and adore both of you, really. Your family." She said quietly taking the negligee out of the room with her.

Phryne went to Jack and put her arms around his neck smiling affectionately at him, "You know one of the many things that I love about you is how perfectly you fit into my household."

"I love being in your household, Darling. I hope one day that it's ours..."

"Oh no, I didn't mean that. It is ours, I'm sorry..."

"Its all right, Darling, it feels like home to me." He pulled her onto his lap and kissed her.

She pulled back, "Jack, you are a part of this household. It is ours, not mine. I...well I have my own issues..."

"We all do, my Love. Now get dressed, I have to be at the station in an hour."

Phryne pushed him back onto the bed and started to kiss him everywhere she could find available, "You're the boss, we can be late."


	3. Back To Work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack and Phryne get back to work to find the killer and Phryne rewards Jack with the return of Lulu and her feathers.

Jack was leaning into one of his trunks in his basement looking through many pieces to find the weapons to test their theory. Phryne was sitting on one of the trunks that he had already have gone through, she was reading through the notes Hugh took from the interview with Charles Edgar.

Basically he stated that he was head over heels in love with Hilly, and that he was so proud of her. He spoke with glowing pride of her rise through the ranks till she was a legal secretary for Gerald, and that she was taking classes in law to rise higher in the firm. He glowed with pride as he explained how they were working together to make happy life. They were so very happy and they had a lot of friends. He could not think of a person in their life that had thought badly of Hilly, let alone want to harm her. Phryne shook her head and sighed, 'Useless,' she thought trying to figure out where to go next.

"I found it!" Jack called out his head still in the trunk. He pulled out of it carefully and placed the blowgun next to his slingshot. Both were instruments of destruction from his youth. He and his brother Robert used to play with both of them in the woods behind their home. Robert used to try to shoot birds with his, Jack the more sensitive boy use to shoot targets. Robbie would tease him but when they became older his older brother adopted his view that the innocent animals didn't deserve to be hunted for their amusement. Jack sighed as he thought about how that sentiment grew ten fold since his return from war. He had never been a fan of blood sports, he felt that they were not necessary and there was enough killing in the world.

Jack straighten out and stretched. He looked at Phryne reading the notes on both Charles Edgar and Peter Lupus the man who helped his brother in law after he fainted in shock. He walked over to her with the two weapons in hand saying, "One of these would have worked but we need to go back to Dad's and Gerry's office to figure out how they could have hidden from Hilly in that file room."

"Jack, these statements are useless, Peter Lupus, says he came in to look up a legal text for his boss and simply found Gerry on the floor and Hilly was dead. I was not there during his statement, I wonder if we could chat with him again? I'd like to watch his reactions to subsequent questions...who interviewed him?"

"Hugh and James, I asked Hugh about that, he asked several questions but he seemed to be a straight shooter according to Hugh."

"Hmmm, Jack Darling, you know I adore Hugh but he is not the most..."

"He is getting better at it."

"Yes, of course he is but I would like to have a chat with him, maybe while were at the office?"

"Alright, I will ask Gerald while we are there, if we can talk to Mr. Lepus. Odd name that, isn't it?"

"Yes, it is." She picked up the weapons studying them as she continued, "The real issue, Sweetheart, is we have no motive."

"I know, what is so fascinating about these?"

"I am a bit surprised you hunted small game..."

"I never did, Darling. I only used them against targets. A wagon or a tree stump. Robbie used to tease me about it. As we got older he agreed that blood sport was rather... well wrong..."

Phryne smiled at him, pulled him into her arms and kissed him passionately, "You are a kind soul, I'm not surprised that you love animals, I agree, the one thing I hated was hunting for fun in England. Just to stick them on a wall, I thought the hunting lodges there were the ugliest places in the country. I would turn every such invitation down, much to my Father's annoyance. Another reason to adore you, a love of animals."

Jack started to kiss her along her neck, just below her ear he asked quietly, "Do you need another reason?" 

Phryne purred, she was enjoying his kisses, "No, but I love to collect them like charms on a bracelet."

Jack nibbled her ear, and then pulled back and smiled at her expression. "How many charms do you have?"

"To many to name," She said opening her eyes to find bright amused eyes looking deeply into hers, he kissed her again. Then Jack pulled back and tenderly brushed some hair out of her eyes and behind her ear, "Darling, we should go figure out the angle of these weapons as soon as possible, that way you can have your chat with our other witness."

She smiled up at him, her fingers tangled in his hair and his arm were around her waist nice and tight, "I hate to leave this cozy snuggle, but I guess your right. I just wish we had a motive to sink our teeth into." They pull back and Jack picks up the weapons and his Jacket as they head up the stairs. 

"I know, I don't really want to leave either but my sense of responsibility is pulling me to go and get to it. Oh, as we were leaving Charles Edgar gave me Hilly's diary."

"Oooh, is it of any use?" 

Jack puts Phryne's fur stole around her shoulders and then gets his overcoat and slips it on. "I have not had time to read it yet."

Phryne looked into his mirror as she put on her hat, Jack admired her then pulled her to him and kissed her. When they pulled back, "Why did you that?"

Jack laughed, "You need to ask me that, Darling. You just looked so beautiful and we are in a private space I can't help myself. I felt desire all way down to my toes."

"That's where you feel desire, that far down?"

Jack laughed and pulled back to get his hat, "Phryne!"

"Shall we?"

"In a minute, I want teach you about how my desire works," He dipped his head down and kissed her once again."

***********************************************

Slowly from behind a file cabinet two sharp eyes peered at an innocent target at a table flipping through a file. The sling shot came out slow and steady, carefully aimed and then the shot was released.

"Missed," said Jack shaking his head and sighing. They had been doing this for over an hour with no satisfying results.

"Damn!" Said Phryne as she came out from behind the file shelf area towards Jack, she was so frustrated they have tried every angle with both weapons. "Well that is every angle with both weapons, we either saw each other or missed by a mile. Damn, damn, damn!"

"And you and I are excellent shots so it must be the angle and weapon."

"Agree Darling, but that brings us back to the beginning, we don't have a weapon or a method of murder...."

"Jack!"

Jack closed his eyes took several deep steadying breaths then looked at Phryne who was smiling at the intruder. He turned and smiled at his Father, "Hi Dad."

"May I ask what on Earth you two are doing?"

"We are trying to figure out how Hilly was shot. What angle and what weapon. So far we have not been very successful." Phryne said smiling at the older man, she winked at her partner then bent down to start collecting the wads of paper they had shot all over the room.

"What weapons did you try?" Asked the older Robinson.

Jack showed his Father the two weapons and then started to pick up the wads of paper from the other side of the room.

Robert studied the sling shot and blow pipe and smiled remembering his boys playing with them. He watched them clean up for a few minutes and then he asked, "Jack, how about a crossbow?"

Jack straightened out and looked at his Dad across the room, he considered the suggestion then he shook his head, "No Dad, that does not work, I wish it did, Hilly was not hit with a bolt, it would be too big. It was a dart according to the Coroner."

"I used to belong to a group that shot crossbows at targets for recreation and we used darts, it stuck to the target but didn't tear it up like a bolt would have."

Jack and Phryne exchanged an intrigued look, "And a crossbow would be silent with an excellent aiming capacity." Jack said almost to himself. 

"Yes, excellent suggestion. Thank you Robert," she smiled at the older man.

Jack nodded, he walked over to his father putting a warm hand on his shoulder squeezing gently and smiling at him, "Yes, thank Dad, that was a great help."

He looked into his sons grateful but surprised face, "Jack, I do have some experience in life."

Jack smiled and shrugged a bit. Then he went back to picking up the wads of paper as he replied, "I know Dad. I am not surprised that you have experience, merely that you know anything about crossbows let alone that you shot them. You have always agreed with me about blood sports, so I am just a bit surprised..."

He looked at them both picking up all the wads of paper, he started to help them and said, "That's true, but I have no issue with shooting a weapon just to keep my aim up to par. You've always been against blood sports but you have a vast knowledge of weaponry."

Jack looked over at his Dad as he helped them in so many ways just now and he smiled, "True, sorry I underestimated you, Dad."

"It's ok, Jack, you have a lot on your plate."

Phryne smiled it was so nice to see them getting closer and closer.

*************************************************

By the end of the day Jack is exhausted, he agrees to go Phryne's house eat a light supper and go to bed. When he takes his bath he falls asleep, Phryne gently wakes him with kisses, drys him (which he enjoys) then guides him to bed. He is out like a light in seconds.

*****************************************************

When he wakes a few hours later several unusual things pulls at him. It was pitch dark in the room, which meant that all the shades were drawn, he was naked when they did not have sex and Phryne was no where to be seen.

"Darling?"

"Hello," she called from somewhere in her boudoir. 

"Where are you?"

"I'm in the closet, I will be out in a few moments."

"Are you alright?"

"Of course, Sweetheart."

He lay back against the pillows and tried to patiently wait for her. But something was niggling at his mind, 

"Phryne?"

"Yes Darling?"

"What are you doing in the dark?"

"I have a small lamp in the closet, I didn't want to wake you, you looked so peaceful."

"Oh? Um....are you coming back to bed soon?"

"Yes Darling."

Jack leaned back and tried to be patient but he couldn't help but wonder what his partner was up to. Suddenly he heard very familiar music that made him sit up straight. Then a baby spot hit the Asian Screen in front of her closet, and Dotty's voice announcing, "Miss Lulu Lorita!" She giggled and ran out of the room.

"Lulu Lorita?!" Jack exclaimed remembering the pink feathers and the beautiful naked flesh, "No,no, no..."

Suddenly on cue to the music big pink feathers appeared and long beautiful legs. And just as she had done in that so called Gentleman's club, Phryne strutted out and performed a perfect fan dance. 

Jack didn't even realize he was doing it but he turned around on the bed and crawled to the very edge so he could see each delicious curve as it was revealed. When Phryne revealed herself in all her glory, Jack was a mere finger tip away. And this time there were no feathered step ins, she was completely naked except fo the beads along her neckline.

She smiled at him as she threw her feathers behind her and in her Spanish accent, she said, "Hello Sailor, are you my escort for tonight?"

Jack pulled her to him so they ended up tangled together on the bed as he growled, "I am your escort every night."

"Ay....I am so lucky I...." Jack pulled her to him kissing her passionately his fingers exploring every inch of delicious flesh that he could reach. His fingers gently pulling off the beads off her chest so he could kiss her there. She pulled him close, her fingers exploring his back and his chest. 

Jack pulled back only to kiss his way down to her breasts his hand reaching down to explore her center, Phryne was in heaven she pulled him tightly to her, as she moaned and arched to give him more access to every inch of her.

"Jack, please?" She begged, "More..."

Jack pinched her other breast and then kissed his way to it while adding two more fingers to his exploration below. "Phryne," he purred and then began to suckle the other breast.

Phryne's hips were moving in rhythm with his hands, her hands went to him and started to rub him in the same rhythm as he was entering her, he closed his eyes in pleasure, his head resting on her breast as he stiffened in reaction but he did not stop pleasuring her. 

Suddenly Phryne stiffened and cried out, "Jack!" her hand roughly pleasured him and he fell over as well crying out, "Phryne!" They collapsed onto each other. Jack pulled Phryne on top of him as he rolled on to his back. His arms wrapped around her waist and her arms wrapped around his neck,as they curled together while they got their senses and breath back.

"That was inspired, Sweetheart," he said softly into her ear and then gently nibbled it.

"And we both had such easy access, no messy clothing to worry about." 

Jack looked into her twinkling eyes and kissed her nose, "I guess it was a very good thing that I was so exhausted this evening that I made no attempt to put on my pajamas."

Phryne chuckled, she traced the line of his wonderful cheekbone down to beautiful strong chin, "Yes, that is why the lights were off, I didn't want to shock poor Dot."

Jack laughed, he tenderly kissed her. Then caressed her cheek, "Thank you for this, Love, it made me feel very good."

"I enjoyed it as much as you did, Darling." She arched her throat as he kissed her neck tenderly at the pulse point.

"Is Lulu retiring or will we have another fan dance appearance sometime in the future?"

"I don't know but if she does make a comeback it will be without the feathers they're wilting."

"Well I'm not," said Jack as he pulled her into a passionate embrace to show her how much he appreciated the show,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought I'd give poor Jack a treat, since he suffered so much in the first two chapters.
> 
> As for the anti-blood sport talk, I am sorry if it offends anyone and it is more me then the characters but according to my research, Phryne is not being a hypocrite at all, people did not see wearing fur as being anti animal since most animals were raised to be sacrificed for the fur trade. It was not till the 70's that people started to realize the killing an animal to wear on your back was the same as stuffing it and mounting it on a wall.


	4. The Next Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a fun night Jack and Phryne are feeling wonderful. Jack then gets news of another death and he has to overcome the Shell Shock to catch the killer.

When they only woke up an hour late Jack was very relieved. He dressed and ran downstairs to eat his breakfast before they went to the station.

He entered the Kitchen, "Good Morning, Mr. Butler." Jack said with a bright smile.

"Morning Inspector. You look very well this morning, full breakfast."

"Thank you, yes, I feel wonderful this morning, in fact I'm famished..."

"So am I," said Phryne kissing Jack on the cheek. "We had a rather active night last night."

Jack felt his cheeks grow warm and he sent Phryne a warning look as he sat down at the table. Phryne sat next to him and chuckled, winking at Jack saucily.

Mr. Butler gave Miss Fisher her toast, butter and preserves. And then a couple of minutes later he gave Jack a rather full plate. Jack's face brightened and he began to eat his breakfast as if he had never eaten before. Phryne nibbling on her toast exchanged amused looks with Mr. Butler.

Dot came into the kitchen, "Good morning everyone." She said as she took a plate of toast from Mr. Butler and sat down next to Jack by the door.

"Good Morning, Dot." Said Phryne with a happy smile.

"Good Morning, Dottie," Said Jack smiling and tipping his head.

Dot smiled back and ate her toast, she was happy to see the Inspector look well and happy. Considering what he had been through lately it was nice to see him look so relaxed. She was very happy that she had helped Miss Phryne with her little surprise. They had secretly planned it to cheer him up and it seemed to have worked beautifully.

The phone rang and Dot got up to get it, "Phryne Fisher's residence. Yes he is, Just a minute a please." She stuck her head into the kitchen, "Inspector, it's the station, Detective Inspector Davis."

"Davis? He's our night man. Thank you Dottie." He went to the phone sat on bench pulled out his note book and picked up the receiver. "Robinson." 

"Jack, this is Larry, we have another murder."

"Yes Larry, go on, I'm ready," Davis began to explain what was happening and Jack suddenly had a buzzing in his ears, his head hurt and the room began to spin. 

"Jack....Jack?" Larry Davis called out to his supervisor.

Some how Jack choked out, "I'll be there soon." He hung up the phone. He started to hyperventilate and cry at the same time. "Phryne...Phryne...PHRYNE!!!!!!" The first time he said her name it was barely whisper , the second a bit louder , the last was a desperate scream. 

Phryne, Dot and Mr. Butler all came running. 

"Oh Darling, I'm here, I'm here. Mr. B. get him some brandy. Dot, call Dr. Mac. Darling, focus on me, please." She pulled Jack to her, gently rubbing his back, Jack pulled her close holding her in a desperate way. Phryne had calmly given orders but she really wanted to scream. She needed to know what was triggering this, she couldn't stand to see Jack going through this torment. Jack pulled her closer to him still protecting her from an unseen enemy.

"Here is the brandy, Miss." Said Mr. Butler quietly.

"Thank you Mr. B., Darling, Jack Darling, please drink this, please?"

Jack took a couple of sips of the brandy, but the fear didn't leave his eyes. Jack knew her, but he was not there. His eyes were glazed and he was mumbling things she didn't understand. Phryne was terrified for him. Jack pulled Phyne onto his lap and he backed up till he was farther down the bench away from what ever threat he saw in his mind's eye. 

"More brandy Jack, Just a little, please Darling? Please sip some." Jack sipped some more brandy, he licked his lips. He took a deep breath and shuddered, he lowered his head on Phryne's shoulder and began to sob. Phryne gently ran her fingers through his hair as she softly said, "It's alright, I'm here Jack. We are all here. Your family is safe. Your safe."

There was a knock on the front door, Dot answered it. She whispered that Jack was having another attack. Mac nodded, she took her bag with her and knelt down next to Jack and Phryne. Phryne gave her best friend a desperate look, Mac nodded, "Jack, it's Mac, if you understand me, please nod."

He nodded. Everyone around him breathed a sigh of relief. 

Mac smiled softly and said, "Good Man. Can you look up at me, please?"

Tear filled eyes raised to meet her compassionate eyes, Phryne was relieved to see that they were clear, "oh Jack your back!" She said hugging him close.

Jack tenderly rubbed his cheek against Phryne's and whispered in a scratchy voice, "Sorry Love."

"You have absolutely no reason to be sorry."

"That's right," said Mac nodding. "Do you think you can move into the parlor? It has better light to examine you."

Jack nodded, he and Phryne rose as one, as they moved toward the other room. He held tightly to her hand as they went to sit on the couch by the fire, but he was completely coherent again.

Jack looked at them all, and felt very embarrassed, "I am sorry everyone. I am so sorry I scared you all." He said quietly to his unconventional but deeply loved family. 

"Darling, we love you, there is no reason at all to be sorry." Said Phryne, as she gently cupped his cheek with her free hand and looked deeply into his eyes. His eyes were now clearing of tears as well as the pain.

"We just want you to be well, Sir." Said Dot softly.

"Thank you Darling and thank you too Dottie....please Dottie, try and call me Jack." He looked at her in such a sweet, sincere way she couldn't refuse him.

"Jack," she whispered and looked down shyly. Phryne and Jack exchanged looks, a mix of affection and amusement.

"Mac, would it be alright if he finishes his breakfast?"

"Of course, in fact I think it would help him. Food is always good for fortifying us from things like this."

Phryne nodded, and then said, "Mr B. would mind warming up his breakfast and Dot would mind making him some nice fresh biscuits?"

"Of course Miss, come along Dorothy, " said Mr. Butler as they left the room.

Mac was examining Jack, looking into his eyes, checking his heart and his lungs to make sure the Shell Shock didn't cause any physical complications. "You are a strong man Jack, just a few sips of brandy and your back, you have a strong and agile mind."

"It was lighter then before and I had Phryne with me, it brought me back quicker. I think it was Phryne's voice more then brandy, I heard her and it called me back home." Said Jack softly smiling at Phryne, who returned it with a million watt smile of her own.

Mac stood up and packed her bag. Then she sat in a chair across from them and asked Jack, " Are you up to telling us what happened exactly?"

Jack swallowed a few times but he nodded, he held Phryne's hand to his heart as he recounted what led to this latest attack of Shell Shock. "The night man, Larry Davis called to let me know that there was new murder connected to Hilly Rodgers. Her fiance Charles Edgar had been killed in the same way and Larry wanted me to take over...Mr. Edgars was killed in the same way except his entry wound was in the neck. I somehow said I would, but I ...but then I was back at the front. I was among the dead and dying..I cried out for Phryne...." He was breathing hard now.

"Jack I'm here," said Phryne softly squeezing his hand. He smiled at her squeezed her hand back, he nodded his head.

Mac said, "Take it slow Jack. Your safe, at home and surrounded by loved ones."

Jack smiled at Mac and nodded, "I know I am. When I heard Phryne's voice it was like a bridge to me...a bridge back home."

Phryne hugged Jack to her tight crying, "Always Darling, Always."

Jack held her then he pulled her onto his lap again and held her close. Kissing her cheek and neck. She kissed the top of his head and rubbed his back.

Mac got up and fixed them all fresh drinks. She put a tumbler by her chair and then handed one to Phryne and Jack.  
Phryne stayed on Jack's lap, she took her drink and Jack took his.

Jack took a couple of deep breaths after drinking his brandy and looked across to Mac, "Why is this happening to me? I used to suffer even deeper pain then this when I came home. Severe night terrors, waking dreams all kinds of torments. But after time and therapy they slowly reseeded away. I have not suffered in this way for such a long time, except for the occasional nightmare but that's to be expected. Why now, Mac?"

"I don't know Jack but I do have a theory."

"Which is?"

"I think that you understood and found yourself relating to Mr. Edgars, you both went through the war and came back with some of the same pain and torments. You also related him to your family and somehow in your mind you put those two factors together. As soon as you were hit with any torment that he had gone through you were right back in the trenches again. Personally, I think the best solution for you is to focus on your life now. Your happy, fulfilled in both your job and your home life. Your home and safe. And most importantly your loved. Once your psyche realizes that, I think you will not have another bout of this horror."

"But Mac, he had all that too...except..."

"Someone killed his anchor but you still have yours, Phryne."

Jack looked deeply into Phryne's warm blue eyes and nodded, "Yes I do, thank heaven."

*********************************************

Jack ate like a starving man that made everyone smile. The table was surrounded by their unconventional family except Jane who has been with friends on holiday for a fortnight. As he listened to the joking and latest news of Mac, Burt, Cec, Hugh, Dot and of course his Phryne, he felt very warm and comforted. Phryne was right, this was his home, much more then his house had ever been. He feels he belongs here, and that he is loved. One thing that he was missing in his home life with his ex was warmth and comfort, oh he loved her but he was not in love with her. He was not only loved Phryne but he was head over heels in love with her. It wasn't just that, here in this home he felt accepted as himself for the very first time in his adult life.

A plan formed in his mind as he gobbled up his food and took more, making Mr. Butler smile with pride. He wanted to give something special to his love, but what do you give the woman who has or could get absolutely anything she wanted. Suddenly his eyes lit up as the perfect gift came to him. He would stop by his parents home on his way home from the station.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Asked Phryne, she saw that his eyes were very bright and engaged and that made her happy and content. She saw Jack's mind drift for a moment then focus even brighter and she wanted to know why.

He smiled and replied in a soft whisper, "You were right, this is truly my home."

Phryne's eyes glowed happily and she tenderly kissed him chastely due to the company. "I'm so very glad." She replied as a plan of her own started to take shape in her mind.

After they finished and said their goodbyes to everyone in the kitchen, they went to the foyer to get ready to go to the new crime scene, "Did you have a chance to read the diary, Phryne?"

"Not yet, Darling," replied Phryne as she put on her hat and applied her lipstick.

"Well why don't I drive and you read it on the way to the crime scene, maybe we can catch a break."

"Good idea." She said as she opened the door and gestured that he should go first.

"I do have them from time to time."

"More then that, Jack, you have many wonderful ideas."

"But you have better ideas."

" I remember some of your ideas that delighted and amazed me." She said as he opened the car door for her.

"Name one?" He asked as he closed the door and gave her a lopsided grin that made her heart soar.

He walked to the other side and got in. As he started the car she replied, "Turning up at Christmas in July."

Jack chuckled, "Oh that, Hugh was so worried about Dottie, and I really wanted to see you so I just thought we go up and visit as well as help the local Constabulary. I had no idea we would be cut off like that so it was only half my idea." 

"Jack my darling, you and Hugh drove through a blizzard to be with us. Your a realistic man, but you went through all that wind and snow just to be with us. Admit it."

Jack nodded and blushed a little, "I do admit that my deep desire to see you did overwhelm my normal common sense," 

"And?"

"And what?"

"Why didn't you sneak into my bedroom? I don't think I could have made it clearer that I wanted you to."

"Oh for goodness sake, Phryne! We were cut off from everyone, no communication, surrounded by family and hunting a killer. So I am suppose to choose that moment to continue to explore our relationship?"

"And make love to me, yes indeed," She said with wicked smile.

"My Darling, you can be a bit...well... loud when you climax."

"So what?"

"Phryne, your Aunt already disapproves of me, what would she think if she caught us lovemaking at a time like that?"

"She does not, and I don't care what she thinks. I am well over 21."

"Well I do, and she does too."

"Does not."

"Does too."

They looked at each other at a red light and laughed. "Read the diary, Phryne."

:"Yes Sir."

Jack rolled his eyes.

*****************************

Phryne closed the book and looked at him as he was driving up to the crime scene looking for a good place to park.

"Darling, Aunt P. really does like you, it's not you she disapproves of, I am the one she has the difficulty with, not you. She thinks you are a good man and I am not a good woman."

"That's ridiculous. Your a wonderful woman. Your the most wonderful woman I have ever known...."

Phryne smiled at him and said, " That's because you love me. Really she has no problem with you."

"I do love you deeply but its also the truth. I know a way you can prove it to me that your Aunt at least likes me, tell her we are a couple in front of the family. "

He got out of the car and went to her side to open the door. Phryne took his hand as she stepped out and said, "I will. I was planning to ask her for lunch. So I will simply make it a family lunch and tell her then."

"That I would love to see but sadly I will be at the station."

"Oh no, you don't, you can take the lunch hour off."

"We'll see, you never know when a case will pop up."

"No argument, you will be there."

Jack nodded to the Constable who opened the door and he saw D.I. Davis waiting for him. "Larry, what are you doing here? I told Collins to..."

"He did, he told me as soon as he arrived, I decided to wait for you." He looked at his old friend ironically and asked, "This is your idea of soon?"

"Sorry Larry, I had an emergency and then I picked up Miss Fisher. I came as soon as I could." Davis nodded and smiled at Phryne who returned it. She liked Larry Davis though she rarely saw him due to his shift. "Yes, Hugh told me Jack, but what kind of an emergency could stop you from coming to your crime scene? Its out of character for you, that's all."

Jack couldn't deny that but he didn't want to lie to his old friend. "Its a case of Shell Shock, not severe, thank heavens but it delayed me from coming. " He did not lie he just did not say it was his Shell Shock, it was too personal even for an old friend like Larry who probably would understand. 

"Poor Bloke. Well I do understand." Said Larry sympathetically. "Here are crime photos and my notebook. I will see you tomorrow, Night Jack, Night Miss Fisher." He said politely. they both smiled and said good night to him, "Have a good sleep, Larry." Said Jack as he watched his old friend leave.

"That was clever, Jack," she whispered when Larry Davis was out of earshot. "

"I do feel bad, he is a good friend and he would understand but its just too personal. It was the only thing I could think of and not lie to him outright." 

"Maybe you could explain it later over a drink?"

"Maybe." He looked out of the door watching Larry get into his car. Then he shook his head turned to Phryne and said, "lets see what kind of mess we have here."

***********************************

But there was no mess.

It was far neater then any crime scene in Jack's vast experience. "This is very strange."

"Very," replied Phryne as she looked around the neat as pin apartment, she shivered.

"I don't think I have ever seen a crime scene like this, It is actually frightening, it is just not the way it usually is," said Jack as he walked around the room looking at everything neatly in its place, nothing amiss as far as he could see.

"It looks like the victim just appeared here by magic. Nothing out of place, nothing knocked over. And look at how the victim looks. Like he just curled up and went to sleep."

Jack nodded and crouched down closer to the victim to see if he could see anything by studying his body. "Collins!" He called out knowing Hugh was somewhere in the flat. He flipped through the crime scene photos as he waited for him, hoping something will stand out.

Jack was lifting up the victims limps to see if there was any trace of anything left under the body or something amiss on his body that would give them a direction or a clue.

"Scary isn't it?"

Phryne nodded, she was looking around the bookshelf something caught her eye.

"Has anything been touched or moved anywhere in the house? Did they break in or was a lock pic used? Something that is off?"

Hugh shook his head, "No sir. Inspector Davis said he thought it was a mistake at first it was so quiet in here."

"Jack?"

Something in her voice made both of them turn to see what she found. "Come here, please. You have to look at this."

Jack straightened up and came over to her. "Notice that all the books are in perfect order. Alphabetical and color coordinated."

Jack nodded as he came closer to the bookshelf.

"Except," she elongated the word, "this book! All the books on this shelf including this book are the same height and line up perfectly. The only thing that is an exception is this book, they are all black and start with b. This book is blue and starts with a c in the wrong place. Now if your not a neatness obsessed accountant it would not mean anything..."

"But since he was it was put there for a reason."

She smiled at him and nodded, "Precisely. " She opened the book and a yellow piece of parchment fell out. 

Hugh bent down and picked up, "Peter Rabbit?"

"What? Does that mean the killer is Beatrice Potter?" Asked Jack shaking his head and going through his notes to see if there is something that would shed light on the strange clue in this strange crime scene.

Phryne chuckled, "I highly doubt that, but it does mean something. A bright young man like Charles Edgars would not do something like this for no reason."

Suddenly Jack swore and hit his head, he showed it to Phryne who looked at Jack with wide eyes. "Of course, I thought it was a strange name at the time."

"What does it mean, Sir?" Asked Hugh still at sea.

"The man who found Hilly Rogers body, his name is Peter Lepus. Lepus is part of the scientific name for rabbit.," he replied with smirk.

"What a smart man he was...he obviously didn't see this coming. I wonder...?" Said Phryne looking around the flat. She noticed an open window right across from where the victim would have been standing. "Was this window open, Hugh?"

Hugh looked a bit flustered, he pulled out his notes. Jack looked at Larry Davis's notes and answered, "Yes, it was." Hugh looked upset, he should have been able to answer that before his Inspector did. He had been the first one of the day crew on the scene, he took extensive notes, he should know the answer right away. He wanted to become a detective like Jack but he knew that he had to concentrate and become quicker at his job. He sighed as he listened to Jack and Phryne, he had long way to go. 

:"So Peter Lepus stood on that landing and shot poor Charles Edgar with his crossbow as he stood there." Said Phryne.

Jack nodded and said, "And then he simply folded up the small crossbow put it in his pocket and left."

"How horrible," Said Hugh shuddering.

"Yes it is." She said with angry look on her face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Jack but don't worry we have a happy ending on the way. The killer will be caught and everything will go well for Phryne, Jack and their family.


	5. To Catch A Killer and Some Family Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack arrests Peter Lepus, Then its family time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you ever really love a story so much you didn't want it to end.
> 
> Well I did have a bit of hard time saying goodbye to this story, you will see what I mean as you read the end of this last chapter.
> 
> I just love this unconventional family.
> 
> I want to thank everyone who stuck through this series, I truly appreciate it.
> 
> Thank you all :)

Phryne was very torn, she could send Dot to pick up Jane from the train station or she could go. She missed her so much in the time she had been away but she truly wanted to be there when they interrogated Peter Lepus. Jack let her struggle with it for the ride back to St. Kilda and then said, "Darling, you know you really want to pick up our Jane, more then you want to be in on the take down of a ruthless killer."

There was a slight grimace on her face and then she nodded, "Yes, I can't wait to see her...what if he runs for it though? You can't go alone."

Jack looked at her with an amused look. "You think City South can handle it?"

"Barely," said Phryne laughing. "Alright, but you promise to tell me everything?"

"Did I ever wrap up a case and not tell you everything?"

"Yes, when we first met."

"Only the first case."

They arrived home and she realized she had to go or she would miss Jane's train. She leaned over kissed Jack tenderly and said, "Don't forget you have to tell me everything." And she ran toward her car in the garage.

"Drive safely!" He called after her shaking his head. Then he saw her squeal out of the driveway and he closed his eyes. He turned his car toward the station to pick up Hugh before heading to Gerry's office.

*******************************************

Jack, Hugh and several men arrived at his Gerry's office to arrest Peter Lepus. He was in the law library researching a case for Gerry, when he saw Jack and Hugh enter he tried to run out the back door. Jack knew the lay out and had two men waiting for him.

Jack leaned against the wall of the interrogation room as Hugh and James escorted Peter Lepus into the room.

"Well Mr. Lepus, what have you got to say for yourself?"

"I don't know what you mean Inspector..."

"I think you do, Mr. Lepus." Said Phryne from the door that went to Jack's office and the front of the station. Jack's eyebrow raised, and Phryne shrugged slightly. 

"I didn't want to hurt anyone..."

"You killed two people, Mr. Lepus," said Jack. "So it doesn't matter what your intent was, your charged with two counts of first degree murder..."

"Hilly had been an unfortunate accident, I was using the copying facilities at the office to copy materials for a big case and passing it on to their lawyers. She walked in and saw what it was, she didn't say anything but I knew she was going to report it after she was done with her filing. She didn't say it but I could read it in her eyes. I begged her not to say anything to Gerald or your father. She said she couldn't do that. She said she was sorry and went back to her filing. I ran to my desk got my ancient crossbow that sat on my shelf in my cubicle. I came in through the law library and as soon as she came out from behind the file shelf...I shot...I didn't want to kill her." He finished his voice choked up, but Jack didn't believe it. 

"However you felt at the time, you did kill her, coldblooded and with intent. For whom did you collect the information?"

Peter Lepus looked down and then his eyes came up and met Jack's, "Sidney Fletcher's Solicitor."

Phryne and Jack's eyes were both full of fury but Phryne calmly asked, "And how much did they pay you?"

"More then two years salary and all I was suppose to do was copy the information and send it on to the new lawyers in Sydney."

Jack's lips were thin and his eyes were very cold as he asked, "And the murder of Charles Edgar?"

"He asked me some questions that made me feel he knew. I couldn't take the risk, so I found his address from Hilly's desk and took care of him. How did you know?"

Jack was bristling with anger but he simply said, "I'm afraid you will have to find that out in court. Collins take him down to cells."

Hugh nodded once and pulled the man out of the room, he could see the pure anger radiating off his boss and he knew he wanted the man out of there before he expressed it.

Once the prisoner was taken out Phryne closed the door, "Those Bastards!"

"Those two are haunting me, Phryne. It keeps popping up. Will I ever be free of them?"

"Yes Darling, we will.get through it. Soon."

Jack didn't look like he believed her but he loved her, so he walked over to her, and Phryne gathered him into her arms and pulled him close and Jack kissed her passionately. Then he said, "I have to do the paperwork and make sure the little bastard signs the statement. Why don't you go home to Jane and I will be there as soon as I can?"

"Ok Darling, come home soon. Don't stay here any longer then you have to. He is not important, Hilly and Charles were important but that little nothing is not important. Do you have to do all the paperwork tonight?"

"No, just the initial arrest information so the processing can begin. I will do the rest tomorrow. I'll see you at home, tell Jane I can't wait to see her."

"I will.." She kissed him passionately again and left.

Jack went to his office to prepare the paperwork. "James?" 

"Yes Sir?"

"Is Collins getting the statement from the prisoner?"

"Yes Sir."

"Good tell him to come here as soon as its completed."

"I will, Sir."

"And James, please don't call me Sir in every sentence you utter. It's not necessary."

"Uh...yes Sir...I mean Inspector... I mean...yes..."

"Thank you James, go tell Collins."

The young man nodded and left. Jack smiled and shook his head as he filled out the paperwork. As soon as he was finished with his paper work he would stop by his parents and then home to his family.

***********************************************

Jack came home and was greeted by an excited Jane. They hugged and she took his hand and pulled him into the parlor. She had a present for him. "Come on Jack, I can't wait for you to see it."

Jack smiled and said sweetly, "I can't wait to see it too." Phryne was lying on the chaise and smiled at her partner as their daughter pulled him into the room.

Jane picked up the wrapped gift that was on the side table by the chaise and handed it to him. Jack took the gift and unwrapped it. It was a beautiful hand carved pipe. Jack admired it greatly, "Its gorgeous Jane, thank you." He pulled her into a hug and pecked her on the cheek, then he kissed and hugged Phryne. He sat down next to his partner and shared the gift with her. "Isn't this beautiful, Darling?"

"Yes, its delectable. You have wonderful taste, Sweetheart." Phryne said hugging and kissing Jane. Then she shared her gift with Jack. She held out her arm so he could see the wonderful shell bracelet, it was beautifully done. "Isn't this delicate and pretty, Darling?"

Jack smiled up at Jane and said, "Yes, it is so very beautiful, where did you find it?."

Jane beamed, " At the beach they had a few shops that I looked through. I bought gifts for Dot and Hugh too. Do you know when they will be home?"

"After the movie, Darling," said Phryne, "have you given Mr. Butler his gift yet?"

Jane covered her mouth, "No, I haven't. Thank you for reminding me," she ran out of the room.

Jack and Phryne smiled, then Jack said, "That was so sweet of her. I missed her."

"Yes, I did too. You are so good with her, so patient."

"Of course, I adore her and she is wonderful."

Phryne pulled him into a warm hug and then kissed him passionately, "I have a couple of gifts too, Darling."

"This must be gift day, I have one for you too."

Phryne clapped, "Really! What is it?"

Jack laughed at her reaction, it is so sweet and full of childlike curiosity, "Shall we flip a coin to see who is first?"

"No, I will go first because we have to leave the parlor. Then, when I am done showing off, its your turn."

"Wonderful, should I close my eyes?"

"No, just take my hand." She said holding out her hand.

Jack took it and kissed the palm and then said, "Always."

Phryne's face reflected her joy, she then led him to the small parlor, she opened the door and said, " Please go in, Darling."

As he walked into the room his eyes widened, the room had been transformed. Phryne's desk and amour had moved to one side of the room, and a beautiful Japanese screen separated the room into two. On the wall across from the door, all of his books from his house had been moved to a floor to ceiling book case. Under the window was the desk from his office. The chair was from his parent's house, he recognized it. Above the desk, in a place of honor was his charcoal of Phryne from his bedroom. 

Jack was speechless, he turned to Phryne pulled her into his arms and kissed her passionately. Phryne melted into his arms and returned his passion with her own. When they pulled back Jack tenderly cradled her face in his warm hands and said softly in a voice that was truly overwhelmed, "Thank you, Darling. It's beautiful. I am so touched."

"Wait, there is more," She smiled brightly took his hand and led him upstairs into her boudoir. When he entered the room he noticed two more dividers by the closet. She led him to his side and he was stunned to see more of his clothes then had been there before and a dresser. As he approached it, he stopped dead, he recognized it. "Darling, this is from my bedroom at my parent's home."

"Yes, your Mother was so sweet, and Dot and Jane as well as Ces and Burt all helped me get it here and set it up. Do you like it?"

"Like it, I love it! You are so thoughtful, thank you so much. I can't believe my Mum didn't say..."

"Didn't say what, when?" She asked eagerly.

Jack smiled, he loved to see that happy curious looks in her eyes, "It can wait, show me your surprises and then it's my turn."

She laughed and said, "Of course my darling," she took his hand and led him to the bed and pointed to his bedside table. She sat down on the bed and said, "This is a copy of the picture from your bedside table from your flat." She pulled him down next to her, put her arms around his neck and bounced on the bed saying, "My turn!"

He tenderly kissed her putting his arms around her waist and pulling her close, he looked deeply into her eyes and said softly, "I wanted to give you something special. Something that would show you my love, my friendship, my gratitude and how I feel your not just my partner but your my whole life." He pulled back a bit, put his hand in his pocket and placed the pretty blue box in her palm. The Tiffany box was obviously from the Art Nouveau period which she loved and she was very excited but then the small box made her a bit nervous too.

She opened the box and let out a breath that she didn't even know she was holding. It was a beautiful delicate broach of a fish with pearls and emeralds. Jack softly said, "I know you love broaches, you wear them all the time. It's my Grandmother's, a gift from my Grandfather. They were on trip to New York and my Grandmother fell in love with it in the window. So of course, Grandfather bought it for her." Jack was nervous, he looked into her eyes, "Do you like it?"

 

"Oh my Darling, I love it!" She kissed him deeply and passionately, He felt like he was floating away on a cloud as he kissed her back. When they pulled back breathless, she tenderly kissed him on his nose and smiled, wrinkling her nose, "How appropriate a fish for Miss Fisher."

"That's exactly what I thought. If you look at my Mum's photos my Grandmother always had it fastened somewhere on her blouse or dress."

"And so shall I and I will wear it every day. Thank you so much, I love it and I love you."

"I love you too, with all my heart." He looked at her shyly and asked, "But Darling, is it too old fashioned?"

"Not at all, Tiffany was always ahead of its time. Look at how delicate it is. And it is such a pretty little fish. I adore it. I see why your Grandmother fell in love with it. Your Grandfather must of have been a dear, just like you."

"He was a very nice and funny man. I remember him playing with my brother and I when we were little. Sadly, he died before my sister was born. And my Grandmother died long before we were born. They were a wonderful couple though, my Mum told us lovely stories and I'm sure she will tell you all about them too."

"I look forward to it, your Mum is something else. She kept both our secrets."

"Yes, she is like that. So you really like it, it is not going to ruin the look of your outfits?"

She smiled at Jack, he was so considerate. It wasn't just all the thought he put into the gift but that it truly came from his heart. "It will look wonderful with my clothes. It is so very beautiful. I love it and I am in love with you. Perfect."

Jack caressed her cheek, "So are you."

***************************************

Phryne and Jack both rode through the streets of Richmond with Jane, Celly, Jackie and Robbie. Phryne hadn't ridden a bike since she was a girl with her sister in Collingwood. Phryne had forgotten how much fun it was to ride downhill, it was like flying. She put her hands over head and cried out in joy.

Jack rode behind Phryne with the kids and smiled as he watched Phryne fly by and scream out in joy. He rode every weekend with the kids. He invited Phryne and Jane because he felt it would bring them closer together as a family and he felt so happy that both Jane and Phryne were really enjoying it.

Jane was riding next to Jack and Celly. The boys were peddling as fast as they could, they wanted to catch up with Phryne. When Jackie lifted his hands off the handle bars, Jack called out, "No Jackie, that is only something for adults!"

"Awww, Uncle Jack," cried Jackie but he put his hands back on the handlebars. 

Jane smiled and said, "I never heard that before, Jack." 

"Yes, well it is a Richmond rule," he replied with a wink.

"Uncle Jack what is a Richmond rule?"

"They are special rules for special children like you."

"Oh?"

Jane covered her mouth as she giggled. Jack looked at her, rolled his eyes and then winked at her.

Phryne slowed as she reached her destination, it was a pretty parkland that Jack had found and showed her a few weeks before. He had said he usually stopped here to rest and eat when he rode his bike either alone or with the kids. She could see why, it was open with a lot of flowers and a lake. Plenty of room for the kids to play and fly their kites and people watch. She parked her bike, pulled out the blankets from her basket as the kids pulled up beside her. They parked and pulled out the ball and ran to start their game.

Jack pulled up next to Phryne with the girls. He had the picnic basket, he had insisted saying, "I'd like the food to still be in the basket when we get there." She gave him a playful slap but now that she had the joy of riding again she saw what he meant. He came over to help her with the blanket. 

Celly ran up to them and helped too, Jack smiled at her and asked, "Was that fun?"

"Yes Uncle Jack, I loved riding with you and Jane. I hope I can ride as fast as Frynee one day." She said with a smile as she took out her doll and plopped on the blanket.

"You will, Sweetheart, with practice." He smiled at Jane who came up, parked her bike to help Jack and Phryne take the food out of the big hamper. "Did you have fun, Jane?"

"Yes, I did. It was great fun. I always wanted to ride a bike, I didn't know it was so easy."

"It's not always, you have great coordination, Jane." Jack replied, he was very impressed with her ease when he gave her instructions before they started off.

"Really?" Jane asked, as she sat down with a bottle of lemonade, "I never knew that. I am good at gymnastics, so I guess it makes sense, doesn't it?"

Phryne smiled and nodded, "Yes, it does Darling. You looked like you enjoyed it and you were out with an expert. After all Jack used to win races."

Jack blushed. Jane and Celly looked awe struck, "Really Uncle Jack?" Asked Celly fascinated. 

Jack took out a sandwich and some lemonade, sat down and took a big bite. He nodded to Celly.

Phryne was amused, the man always ate when he was trying to avoid something.

"You won races, Jack?" Asked Jane clearly impressed. 

Jack nodded, then called, "Boys don't you want to eat?"

"Naw, we want to play a bit, Uncle Jack!"

"Uncle Jack, May I play too?" Asked, Celly politely.

Jack looked concerned she was so little, Jane smiled and said, "I'll go with her Jack. She will be fine." Jack trusted Jane and said, "Alright, you two go on have fun...but be careful." Jane and Celly nodded and ran off.

Phryne laughed, "How do you have fun and be careful?"

Jack chuckled, "Celly is so little, I worry that she might get hurt. I trust Jane, so I know she will make sure she is, but the boys are bit too rambunctious to let her play with them on her own. I sprained my finger when they knocked me down and piled on top of me last week."

"I remember that, but they won't do that with their little sister, now their brave Uncle is a whole other thing." She said with a wink. She sat down next to him put her head on his shoulder, "Hello."

"Hello, you looked beautiful flying by like the wind."

"Thank you, you looked lovely surrounded by the kids like a pied piper. You always look so very relaxed with them. And Jane fits in perfectly."

"I had to yell to Jackie not to copy you, he wanted throw his hands up in the air and Celly wants to ride just like you when she grows up. They think your magic."

"Not me, I am not magic, but being with you and the kids that is pretty magical. I never thought I wanted this but here I am having the time of my life. Who would have thought it?"

"Your something else, Phryne, like a beautiful genie, every dream, I have ever had has come true, thanks to you. It's quite remarkable."

"My dreams too, I have never been so happy." She pulled Jack to her and kissed him passionately. Jack returned the kiss pulling her close and lying back on the blanket, they were totally focused on each other until a familiar voice said, "Yeesh, Uncle Jack, you two kiss all the time. Yuck!"

Jack looked up at the kids and chuckled bringing them both up to a sitting position, "When you get older, Robbie, you will understand," He pulled Phryne close to him, kissing her again.

******************************************************************

Three days the family lunch took place on a sunny afternoon. Very reluctantly Jack and Hugh entered the house to join the lunch party. Jack was reluctant because he really didn't want to see the disdain in Prudence Stanley's eyes when Phryne made her announcement, but of course he came, he loved Phryne and he wanted to support her. Hugh was there simply to be supportive to his mentor and boss, Phryne who he cared for deeply and of course his love, Dotty.

Phryne looked resplendent in a bright pink beaded dress with a silk Asian jacket with pink, black and white beads. Her beautiful little fish broach sparkled on her jacket, which made Jack's smile brighten. Phryne went right to Jack, kissed and hugged him. When he saw the pin, his face lit up like a Christmas Tree, she kissed his nose and caressed his cheek. Then she smiled at Hugh and kissed his cheek.

Jack looked around the party and asked, "Is she here?"

"Oh yes, she is pretty impressed by your family, Darling. We may be surprised."

"I hope so." Said Jack quietly.

They entered the parlor where Jack and Hugh are lovingly greeted by Jack's family and of course their own unconventional family. Mac smiled at him, "Drink Jack?"

"Better not, Mac. Need to keep my head."

Mac winked at him and went to offer a drink to another guest.

Jack took a deep breath and approached the matriarch of Phryne's family. "Good Afternoon, Mrs. Stanley."

"Detective Inspector, you look very well, indeed."

"I am, thank you. You look exceptionally well yourself."

"Such racy talk," said Phryne with a smirk.

"Some of us are not racy, Phryne," said Aunt P. with great conviction.

"Speak for yourself, Aunt Prudence. Jack can be quite racy, believe me." She replied with a glittering laugh, Jack rolled his eyes at his partner and blushed. Phryne winked at him, took his hand and led him away from her Aunt to his own family. 

Here Jack was petted and kissed, he and Phryne received a lot genuine love from them all. Gerald pulled Jack and Phryne asside and said, "Thank you both so much for solving that horrible murder. I still can't believe the killer was a member of my firm. I am so careful when I hire people. It makes me question my judgement."

"It's not your fault, Gerry." Said Jack gently, putting a warm hand on his brother in law's arm, "you can't always tell what a person is really like. He was a presentable young man, inside he was very corrupted. You can't see it, I wish you could, it would save us a lot of time, believe me."

"And he was working for that Bastard that used to be a member of polite society," said Robert Robinson who had come over while his son was talking to Gerry. 

"Dad...."

"I know, Son you simply don't want to hear it right now. I can't seem to help myself. Those two monsters created such pain..."

"Dad, can we please keep this as a happy occasion? Phryne worked so hard on it."

"And you did a wonderful job, Phryne." Said the older man with a gentle kiss to her cheek. Phryne actually blushed which pleased Jack since that was a rare thing. "It is a very happy event and you two look so very happy, thank goodness." And they did , he had never seen his son glow with such joy. Jack looked happy, healthy and in love. And Robert Robinson was so happy for both of them. "You have never looked so happy, Jack. You both look wonderful and I am so very pleased."

Both Jack's and Phryne's faces glowed, Jack said, "Thank you so much Dad. Yes, I have never been so happy. It is a miracle."

Jack's arm went around Phryne's waist pulling her close, Phryne's head went against his shoulder and she looked at Jack as she replied, "Neither have I. In fact, I never thought it possible. I have never felt for anyone what I feel for your son."

Gladys Robinson came up next to her husband, she put her arm through her husbands arm and smiled at Phryne. "The broach looks so beautiful on you, Phryne. My mother would have been so pleased."

"Thank you Gladys, you certainly can keep a secret. You didn't give away either of our missions."

Gladys laughed and shook her head, "Of course not Phryne. I was touched by both your secret missions so of course I told no one. Though I ached to tell your father, Jack."

Jack laughed, "So when did you tell Dad?"

"That night, she told me after she was sure that you both revealed all your secrets. I must say I was touched by them."

Jack had never felt so proud of his folks, Phryne had been right he had underestimated both of them. "Your both wonderful role models, thank you."

Both his parents looked very pleased as Mr. Butler announced, "Luncheon is served."

*********************************

Phryne led everyone into her dining room, after everyone was comfortably settled and Mr. Butler poured champagne for everyone, Phryne stood up and raised her glass. 

"First, I would like to thank each and everyone of you for being so very important to my life for different reasons. So love and cheers to each of you." She blew kisses and then after clinking her glass with as many people as she could she deeply drank from her glass.

"Now this is for Jack, but I have decided that I would like each of you to know how I feel. " She looked only at Jack now, their eyes met in what could only be called a loving embrace, she continued, "Jack my love, you are my best friend, my soul mate and my life partner. You are both my partner in crime solving and life itself. I love you so much for your sweetness, honesty, kindness, strength and sense of humor but most of all for your fierce loyalty which is almost as powerful as my own. You are the love of my life."

Phryne and Jack felt like they were all alone. The world had collapsed around them, the only thing they could see was each other, feel each others breath, and the warmth of their skin. She looked deeply into his eyes, Jack didn't reply, he really couldn't he was so choked up with emotion. They slowly clinked glasses and then Phryne sat down and kissed Jack with all the love that was storming in her heart.

They were really lost in each other till they heard the applause from around the room. They looked around a bit startled but then they smiled and held up their glasses to their friends and family, then they drank to them. Then the two sets of eyes turned to Aunt P.

Prudence found herself the focus of the room, she took a sip of her drink and then asked quietly, "Do I take it that this means you two will be getting married?"

"No, Aunt P." Said Phryne quietly.

"You mean your just going to..."

"Love each other, work with each other and take care of our family."

"What family, Phryne, neither of you have any children."

"But we do," answered Jack, "Jane is our ward, she is our daughter and we love her so much..."

"But she is not blood, not to either of you, Inspector, she..."

"We love her and she loves us, That makes her our family." Said Phryne, "we are an unconventional family its true, but we are one big happy family." Said Phryne not unkindly but she truly wanted her Aunt to understand.

"Blood does not make one family, Prudence, " said Robert Robinson, "love, care, taking care of each other, being there when your needed. Jack and Phryne have that in spades. Look around you Prudence, they are just up to their hairline in love."

Jack's eyes teared up and Phryne was openly crying, Jack got up and went to his father, he hugged him tight and said, "Thank you Dad. Thank you so much."

"Your welcome son, but I must say it is how both your Mum and I feel. We have two beautiful children, with beautiful, happy and healthy families. We are so proud of you all."

Phryne had come up to Jack's parents too, and she hugged and kissed both of them saying, "We love both of you too. Thank you for being such wonderful role models for us."

Aunt Prudence took a deep breath, she looked around the room and sighed. She then said, "Alright, I give you my blessings too."

Phryne and Jack looked amused, "Why thank you Aunt P. I told Jack you would."

"You did?"

"Of course, you couldn't help but love him, could you?"

"I have always liked him. He is a very, very good man, it is hard not like someone like that."

"You did?" Asked Jack his eyes were wide with shock.

"Of course, Inspector." Prudence smiled and her cheeks dimpled.

"You were right Phryne."

"Of course, Darling, I'm always right.

***************************************

After the luncheon Jack and Hugh returned to work. At the end of the day he left a bit early to return home and change so he could take Phryne to a new restaurant on the Fore Shore, a French restaurant it was the first of its kind in the area. After they finished their meal Jack suggested a walk along the beach. Phryne was delighted and they walked down to the beach hand in hand.

As they walked along the beach, Jack took both her hands to his mouth and kissed them tenderly, "Thank you Darling."

"What for, Sweetheart?" Asked Phryne, a little confused.

"Well...for...staying with me through all this. I know how difficult it was to see... well to see me..."

"To see you vulnerable? It was, I am so used to seeing you as brave and strong, Jack. I would never leave you though, just because you were vulnerable and ill..."

"Rosie did."

Phryne stopped him, she pulled him to her, putting her arms around him holding him very close. He happily snuggled close, putting his arms around her and tenderly rubbing her back. "Not all woman are alike you know. In fact it is my believe I am not like any other woman in the whole world. I, my Darling, I am one of a kind. I love to be different...."

Jack kissed her nose, then nodded, "Yes, it is one of the many things I love and adore about you."

Phryne smiled and rubbed her nose against his then kissed him tenderly. "So, I make my own choices, and here is a bit of hint, my Darling, you will always be my first choice, and my second, third, forth, fifth, sixth...."

Jack laughed and kissed her passionately. "I know all that, Darling. I guess it is just my blindside. We all have them and that is mine. But, I know your different, and you love me, and you won't leave me."

"Good, because I would have to torture you if you didn't know it."

Jack laughed, he caressed her cheek and looked tenderly into her beautiful blue eyes, "I think, I will just take your word, Two and half years of not kissing was torture enough."

"Good choice." She said sweetly, Jack laughed again. He took her hand, and led her back to his car. "Jack, it was very scary to see you so lost. All it did was make want to take care of you, love you and help you. I never for a minute wanted to escape, I wanted to scream in terror but I never for one second wanted to leave you."

Jack nodded, "Understandable. I wanted to scream too. I hope to God I never get it again but it is good to know that you will be there for me."

"I am, Darling, forever."

Jack opened the door for her, and helped her step into the car. Then he went to his side of the car, slid in, pulled Phryne to him and kissed her passionately, she returned the kiss and deepened it. 

When they pulled back he had a twinkle in his blue eyes and asked, "Will Lulu visit tonight?"

"Maybe Darling, if your a very good boy." She said with a laugh and kissed his nose.

He winked at her and started the car to drive back to St. Kilda.

The End


End file.
